Zellok Khan Megitech Soldier
History My name is Zellok Khan Lance Corporal of the 'Hellhounds' fireteam in the 6th legion. I have started writing this report after finding my self washed ashore in a stange new land. I have found my self in the town of Fiend's Reach oddly enough this seems a semi frequent thing from what i have heard even so much as for my self and others to be nicknamed "Saltborn" likely due to washing up from there salty shores. I will be writing this as both my report in case i am found as well as a sort of journal so i remember where i am from. I suppose i should start with a brief history about my self and my homeland. I am from a small Kingdom surrounded on three sides by mountain ranges, I have heard from lessons and my family that it was once a relatively peaceful place known for it's produce and beautiful surroundings. That is until roughly 62 years ago when my kingdom found a pair of rare resources a metal and crystal. For the first two year's this was a boon creating a huge burst in trade with other kingdoms and nations that where near us. However When your a small nation with such valuable resources sooner or later the greed of larger kingdoms will bring war and for us sense that day near consent war for 60 years. After barely fending off the first few attacks my kingdom began doing two things. First off many race's once considered "monstrous" such as my own hobgoblins where brought in to serve become members of the kingdom. Secondly studies where done on how to use the metals,crystals in new ways. It was shortly there after that are Magic-industial revolution began with Megitek. All trade with kingdoms and nations that where allies with are enemy or not willing to help. Due to varies attack's my kingdom more and more became a militaristic kingdom. One of the first new laws to help with the army was everyone was expected to join for a minimal of 6 years. Description Zellok Has Dark-gray ish green skin and like most his people has a strange blend of goblinoid and almost feline like features. With a strong defined jawline,full lips, high cheek bones,pointed ears and oriental-ish eyes he could have been considered handsome once. Now however he is striking at best with his left ear cut into,scar across his chin,forehead and left eye, going the opposite direction across his lips and right cheek. His frame is Burly with longer and more muscled arms then a humans,Thick muscled torsos and relatively short leg but powerfully built leg with the left one missing from just above the knee. Personality Aspirations Lost in a new land or possible even a whole new world he seek's nothing more then to find a place to call home once more. To defend it as well if not better then his old home. If he is unable to find one...he will create it him self. Relationships